


Sunsets

by laisy_dazy



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisy_dazy/pseuds/laisy_dazy
Summary: Prince Yunho comes home from his first voyage at sea, and to his dismay, Jaejoong is being difficult with him.





	1. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prince Yunho!" Jaejoong is looking out the window of the servant’s quarters. He has an arm propped on the small table, with his chin resting on the palm of his hand. His thoughts are disturbed by the sudden boisterous cry of excitement of one of the chambermaids. She is excited, as everyone else is of the prince’s arrival. Everyone adored him.
> 
> Jaejoong almost jumps in his seat, it feels like there is a storm brewing in his insides. The sudden announcement feels like snow thrown over his head. “Jaejoong, are you not coming?" she says by the door pane, her friends are already waiting for her outside.

_The night is deep with nothing but the silver full moon reigning over the starless ebony sky. Everything is quiet inside the thick stone walls of the castle resting above the hilltop overlooking the township._

_It is an impressive castle, passed down through generations of royalty. It towers above everything in the land. Its splendour is a representation of the prosperity of the kingdom and the success of its rulers. Protected by its fortress, everyone inside can sleep peacefully through the cold twilight._

_There are only a few who are awake. Footsteps are heard through the dimly lit halls, all normal in a night where guards are taking turns in keeping watch of the vicinity. Except, a number of footsteps do not belong to any of the armoured men. They are lighter and substantially smaller than any of theirs._

_Clack._

_Clack._

_Clack._

_The sound of wooden soles echo through the otherwise empty hallways._

_The footsteps belong to the six year old son of a kitchen maid. He is hungry, therefore he wants food. He had sneaked out of the sleeping chambers expertly, using his small stature to his advantage. He wakes no one as he begins his solo adventure around the maze-like castle corridors._

_He creeps his way to the kitchen, knowing that if anyone finds him there, he is going to be in massive trouble. The pudding from dinner was just so delicious though, and his stomach was growling so loud, he cannot help but grab another bite._

_His small feet tiptoe as he tries to reach the handle of the iced storage. He almost has it opened when another figure enters the premises of the kitchen._

_"Who dares to roam my castle without any permission?" A loud, but young voice interrupts his mission for a midnight snack._

_The six year old yelps, his doe eyes bolt open, wider than ever, as he loses his balance. The handle of the storage is long forgotten._

_He’s caught! He’s totally caught and this will be the end of him and his mother. He does not know what to do. Giant tears start forming around his eyes, as he lands on his bottom. The pain of impact is the last thing on his mind. He fears being kicked out of the castle for being so naughty._

_"Who are you?" the demanding voice is louder and closer to him this time._

_He knows he’s in trouble, but he also knows there is nothing to do but face his consequences. The six year old bravely wipes away the tears from his eyes. Pushing his tiny palms to the ground to stand again, he takes a brave breath before he turns around. "My name is Kim Jaejoong," his words do not falter despite the fear. He is trembling, but he holds his ground._

_That is the first time the kitchen maid’s son meets eye to eye with the young heir of the throne._

_The boy will never forget the naughty glint and the playful grin that greeted him that night. He realised he had nothing to fear. His assailant was just another boy around his age, a boy who was looking at him as if he earned some sort of right to be in his presence by being courageous enough to let his name be known._

_He was holding a small wooden sword pointing towards Jaejoong, but he puts it down, deciding instead to lend his equally small hands to help him up._

_"Yunho, I’m Yunho—“_

"Prince Yunho!" Jaejoong is looking out the window of the servant’s quarters. He has an arm propped on the small table, with his chin resting on the palm of his hand. His thoughts are disturbed by the sudden boisterous cry of excitement of one of the chambermaids. She is excited, as everyone else is of the prince’s arrival. Everyone adored him.

Jaejoong almost jumps in his seat, it feels like there is a storm brewing in his insides. The sudden announcement feels like snow thrown over his head. “Jaejoong, are you not coming?" she says by the door pane, her friends are already waiting for her outside.

"I’ll catch up later," he replies, trying not to sound as nervous as he really is.He watches back over the window where people are gathering outside, walking towards the centre of town to welcome the docking ship. Several of them have husbands and fathers as sea farers, others, mostly younger residents wanting to admire the newly adorned captain.

Yunho is back. His prince— _their prince—_ is back from over a year of voyage at sea. He will finally see him.

 

* * *

  

There is a whole line up of festivities at the town proper. Performances by the best jesters, speeches from noble men, gifts from other royal families of distant lands, they all filled the streets in celebration of the crown prince’s safe arrival and fruitful voyage. There was even a spectacular parade with boisterous colours and loud music that circled the area. 

It is tradition to welcome the prince from the voyage after his first year-long expedition. Yunho had now accomplished it, just like his father and his grandfather before him. It was customary for the prince of the kingdom to venture out to sea on the year he turns 18. It was a right of passage, a trial of strength and bravery. It was an exercise to prove his capabilities, to judge his decision making, his ability to direct his crew, and to test his diplomatic finesse with neighbouring kingdoms, among many other skills.

A man who can command a ship at sea can command a kingdom, the king would always tell the young prince.

Yunho is triumphant with his travels, and with a bright smile he lifts his chalice full of wine, enjoying the admiration of his people. He deserves it, he knows he has done a splendid job.

The festivities last up until even late at night, getting rowdier as the skies turned darker. The king and queen have retired, so have the children. There is rum everywhere and the young prince has forgotten how many mugs he’s guzzled down. There is dancing around a big bonfire as well as energetic laughter resounding through the area. 

The crowd has thinned, yet when his eyes search the vicinity, he cannot find even a shadow of the figure he’s been looking for since he had arrived. He is in dismay, even as a beautiful young lady takes his hand and guides him to a corner to fool around.

The next day the prince sits in front of a grand marble table with a grouchy scowl on his face. King Woosung and Queen Sungryung exchange glances for their perviously ecstatic son is now in a terrible mood. They only speak of official business at the breakfast table, unsure of how to tread his disposition.

He is upset because Jaejoong had not even bothered coming to his celebration.

A big plate of roasted beef and eggs is served in front of him, but he does not have the appetite to eat. "I think I will only have the bread," the poor servant laying the meal down to the heir of the throne looks over to the more experienced matron of the court for help. The prince cannot have an empty stomach.

The old lady standing by the end of the room rolls her eyes. She has seen this behaviour before and knows how to handle it. She nears the ill-dispositioned prince and whispers, "My Lord, Jaejoong had been the one to prepare your breakfast." With those words, Yunho immediately straightens up. He utters nothing as he grabs his cutlery. He tries not to smile, a gleam of hope bubbling in him. 

The king and queen, along with the matron, only shake their heads as they watch him dig in, looking extremely gratified with his meal.

 

* * *

 

Yunho is still wearing the same doublet and the badge of honour presented to him from the welcoming ceremony, not at all hesitant from letting everyone know of the accomplishments in his journey. He’d brought home spices, treasure, gifts from other noble family, silk, and new technology from the fast growing new world. 

He is walking proudly when he enters the kitchen unannounced. It would have usually caused a ruckus if it were any other royalty, but the palace staff had grown accustomed to Yunho impishly walking into any quarters whenever he pleases.

"Where is Jaejoong?" he asks impatiently, taking a seat on the table, uncaring of the ingredients that were being prepared.

"I do not know, Your Highness. He seemed to be in such a rush to leave.” one of the many servants pause to answer the question of the incessant prince. It was not new to them. Even from a young age, he had always been adventurous, never shying away from anywhere and anyone in the castle. He hasn’t grown out of it. His affinity towards Jaejoong was something that had been there since they were young. The poor boy needed a friend his age growing up, and Jaejoong had always been there for him.

"Has he really grown to loathe me during the year that passed?" He asks Jaejoong’s mother who only ignores him, taking pots and kettles, then moving over to the far side of the kitchen.

"Nonsense. He had spent countless hours to prepare your meal! Not to mention the fact that he had woken even earlier than the roosters yesterday knowing that you will be home soon," one of the young maidens spews out, earning a rather harsh thump on the bum with a ladle from one of the older cooks. 

She did not know any better, but that was all Yunho needed to hear. A huge grin starts to form from ear to ear as he hops off the table and seeks Jaejoong.

He finds him in the stables, just as he had expected. If he was not in the kitchen, then he would be spending time with the horses he loved. 

There he was, simple as always, wearing a thin tunic. His dark black hair was longer than it was when he had left him. Yunho breathes it all in as he takes a few moments to watch him from afar. He was not at all graceful. He was rough, and a little bit clumsy as he moved around the horses, but it makes Yunho smile.

It felt so long, the time they had spent apart. Did Jaejoong miss him like he did? He missed his best friend so much, _too much._

"Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong immediately whips his head around, surprise rattling his whole body, but he remains composed, hoping that the prince had not noticed any of it. "Your Highness," bows politely at the sight of the newly returned prince.

"Your Highness? Since when did you start addressing me with honourifics?"

"Since it is the proper thing to do, My Lord," Jaejoong says again, this time somewhat testing him. He hears Yunho scoff at his words.

"Yunho. Call me Yunho," he says in a strict tone, Jaejoong does not miss the annoyance. Yunho does his best to sound stern, for even Jaejoong cannot contest against him when he is this serious. He is, after all, the crown prince.

The other does not reply. A few moments of silence pass by as Jaejoong continues to attend to the the horses, and Yunho is uneasy. He had not met Jaejoong in such a long while. Why couldn’t his best friend just act normally?

He follows Jaejoong as he moves from one horse to another. "You think you could escape me by leaving the kitchen? You knew it would be the first place I’d check, didn’t you? But you are wrong. I knew you’d be here as well! You know me well, Jaejoong but I know you better," he says in his usual cocky tone.

Jaejoong knows the statement is false. He is sure he knows Yunho better, more than anything else, there is no competition. He knows everything about the prince. From how he likes his tea and biscuits, to what time he wakes in the morning. He knows his secrets, that he had cheated in his astronomy exams, that he had broken a precious vase handed down from generations, that he had hid himself crying in one of the towers when the old family dog had fallen ill. He knows how many scars he has, and he remembers what the sky looked like on the days he’d gotten them. 

He knows. He knows that Yunho knew where to look for him, and perhaps, perhaps a part of him wanted to get caught.

He does not reply, for being in an argument with the relentless young prince is too much a bother for him.

"Now enough of this nonsense! It’s bad enough that you didn’t send me away, nor that you refused to see me for weeks before I left. You didn’t even answer my letters, nor attend my celebration. Don’t you want to hear about my travels? It is the first sail I’d commanded as captain, Jaejoong! Even father said he was proud of me, he’s never proud of me!" Yunho had expected sparkling eyes, glimmering in reverence from Jaejoong, just like how everyone else reacted, but instead he gets an unimpressed, hollow stare.

"One of the sailors told me what young men do on those trips. Especially those of royalty," he does not look at the prince as he starts to move onto another horse, concentrating on unstrapping another saddle. 

"Oh yea? What has he told you then?"

"That the sea and uncharted lands are not the only things that you explore," Jaejoong is dismissive, still giving his full attention to the saddle bags he’s removing from one of the beautiful stallions.

"And what would that be?" Yunho asks, distracted by the contracting arm muscles he sees through the thin tunic Jaejoong is wearing. He does not remember him being so toned when he set off to sea about a year ago. Jaejoong looks very masculine and handsome.

"What else would it be? Women. Gorgeous women, with exotic beauty, who are excited to see wealthy, well travelled men from far off shores that they can only dream of visiting," Jaejoong huffs, moving past him through the stables. Any faux respect for the prince he’d shown earlier is completely gone as he purposely bumps his shoulder on the way out.

_Women._

It is true, Yunho has seen women in his travels. He’s met a few delightful ones, danced with them, said amorous words, stolen a kiss or two, maybe even let a few into his chambers. But Yunho doesn’t tell Jaejoong that none of them are as enthralling as he is now, lips full and pouting, a gentle sheen of red on his pale cheeks, sweaty hair sticking onto his smooth skin. His defiant scowl is more alluring than any flirtatious look that any young lady has given him. They can bat their eyelashes all they wanted, but the way Jaejoong’s boyish eyebrows knitted together in annoyance will always be more charming to him.

Yunho ignores him because he does not want to think about women at the moment. He decides to dig into his breaches’ pocket. There is something in there he has kept close to him even from his days of sail.

"I brought you something," Yunho pulls out a simple, but brilliant emerald bracelet. It is plated in gold, with the precious stones attached to the thin chain. It does not take an expert jeweller to know it was an exquisite piece of adornment.

"Yunho!"

"You finally call me by my name!" 

Jaejoong ignores the amusement in his voice. "Don’t just fling that thing around!"

"But it is to be yours, and I wanted to show it to you."

"This is not a joke, you can’t just hand me over something that belongs to the royal treasury!"

"The royal treasury?" Yunho laughs mockingly, "I truly don’t know what goes on in that silly head of yours. Who says this belongs to the royal treasury? I earned this all by myself. It belongs to nobody but me!"

Jaejoong only glares at him. He is the only person in all of the land who can do that, and as much as he is annoyed at the young servant at the moment, he finds it to be the most endearing look. "Jaejoong, are you really going to ignore me? I suffered many sleepless nights of pain because of this."

Pain? No one had said anything about the prince being in pain during his trip.

Yunho does not miss the worry in Jaejoong’s eyes, a small smirk starts playing at the corner of his lips. The prince will never miss a chance to brag about his conquests. "A warrior from the western islands had kept this for decades, he’d found it at an abandoned pirate’s cave, in an island that had already vanished from the rising tides. They say all the treasure from there is gone now, forever lost, and this is one of the few that remain. I have seen plenty of emeralds in my life but none as magnificent as this, can you see how splendid the green colour is?"

Yunho brings the bracelet closer for Jaejoong to see, and the latter gasps. It is like looking at the depths of an untouched lagoon. Glimmering against the rays of the sun, it’s as if it has a life of its own. The prince is right, it is magnificent.

Jaejoong is now encapsulated in it and in the tale Yunho tells. "I tried to buy it from him, but he said it was too precious for gold, I tried to offer him gifts, nothing. But a warrior is a warrior, and I know their allegiance to strength and honour. So I challenged him to a fight!"

"A fight?" Jaejoong’s voice is shrill. Yunho can hold combat, he has trained for years, but he has never fought outside sparring practices. There was no way he was to win against a seasoned warrior. Especially one from the war-torn islands of the west.

"Yes. I had lost the first battle, there were bruises all over my chest and all the advisors warned me to stay away, but I refused to be defeated. I went back again the next day. I was defeated again, this time with a large gash on my arm," to prove it, Yunho pulls up the sleeve of his doublet, showing a fresh lengthy scar across his skin. "But I came back again. Ten days Jaejoong, I had come back to him for ten days straight!"

"Did you finally win against him on the tenth day?"

Yunho shakes his head, "No," his smile is an embarrassed one, "but he saw how determined I was and deemed me worthy of the bracelet."

Jaejoong hits Yunho in the arm, "You are the stupidest person I’ve ever met!" Jaejoong has always found it foolish, how the prince never knew his own limits.

"Now, will you accept this knowing how much I’ve suffered just for you?"

Jaejoong sighs, "You cannot fool me! You did it because you are a proud, stubborn oaf who cannot take no for an answer. It is typical of you, My Lord, to want something the more it is denied to you."

Yunho seems to be upset by this, but he is usually upset when he hears truths he doesn’t want to believe.

"Jaejoong, will you stop being so unnecessarily contrary and just take it!" He has waited months and months to give this to Jaejoong and he is met with nothing but rejection. He cared little about the festivities or the hundreds of faceless men and women welcoming him home, and yet the person he’d been looking forward the most to seeing is being ornery right in front of him. No royalty should be treated that way.

The prince who has always been known for his short temper is becoming irate. How dare Jaejoong refuse him! He huffs and throws the piece of jewellery to the dirt-filled ground.

"Fine! If you do not want it, then it shall belong to no one. Leave it here for the dirt to settle in, maybe one of the stallions will eat it and it can lie in its dung with nothing but flies admiring it! I don’t care. It doesn’t seem to be of value to you. So be it! It shall rest in the ground where other useless garbage befits!"

Yunho walks away in an outburst, leaving the stunned servant unable to utter a word.

 

* * *

 

The crown prince is still so annoyed that he had not showed up for dinner in the banquet. It will earn him quite a scolding, but his father is still quite pleased with his return, so he figures it would most probably not be so dreadful.

He is lying on the humungous bed, on top of imported silk sheets, as he stares at the ceiling mosaiced with coloured glass and gems. 

There is a knock on his door and he lets the servant in. It’s his dinner. He doesn’t spare a glance until the tray is laid down on the bedside table, the familiar scent of lavender assaults his senses.

Jaejoong always smelled somewhat like lavender. He turns to him with calculating eyes. "Do you finally feel guilty now? Have you come to apologise?"

Jaejoong doesn’t say a word and moves to walk out his room when Yunho grabs him by the wrist to give him a piece of his mind. But the prince never gets to do so as the sleeve of Jaejoong’s tunic rises and Yunho’s jaws fall to the floor, the expression of shock turns into a cheeky grin.

The emerald bracelet!

"You—You’re wearing it!" the happiness in Yunho’s voice is infectious, Jaejoong tries to fight a smile.

"I cannot just let this rot in the stables!"

Yunho knows Jaejoong well enough to know that it is just an excuse. He remembers that he’s still holding onto the other boy’s wrist and pulls him towards the bed.

He is so happy that if it was possible, he would be flying. Finally, his friend is back to his senses and has taken some sort of kindness upon him. He takes Jaejoong’s cheeks at the palm of his hands. "Come here," he coaxes the servant closer to his face, kissing him tenderly on his lips.

Jaejoong doesn’t even realise what’s happening until he feels a wet tongue against his mouth, and pushes him away. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand. "Your Highness!"

"What?"

"You can’t just do that!"

"Do what?"

"Just kiss me like that."

"Since when?"

"Since we are not children anymore, and since I am no longer gullible enough to believe that it’s mandatory for young princes to practice kissing before doing the real thing. You’ve been teasing and tricking me endlessly since we were young!"

"Just for your information, our practices worked well and many women find me to be very skillful!"

Jaejoong immediately pulls himself from the bed. "Well then, you better hurry up and find consorts worthy of your skill!" The last thing Yunho sees is Jaejoong’s offended expression before turning on his heel. This time, it is Jaejoong who storms out, leaving a flabbergasted prince.

 

* * *

 

Yunho and Jaejoong were instantly drawn to each other as children. A week after their fated meeting in the kitchen, they had started calling each other best friends. Everything was effortless when they were younger. The king and queen were kind, letting Yunho mingle with the help, as long as they were being watched by the guards and the head matron. They did everything, hunt for beetles in the nearby woods, play around in the library, pester the cooks in the kitchen.

Things started to change when Yunho reached 9. There were more lessons—literature, archery, astronomy, mathematics— and Yunho had less time to be with Jaejoong, while Jaejoong spent more time in the kitchen, learning the ropes. It was the age when they both realised how different they were, Jaejoong not understanding why he can never eat meals together with Yunho, and Yunho confused as to why Jaejoong needed to help out with chores.

At 13, Yunho was no longer allowed to see Jaejoong unless it was of official matters, as he had been deemed a distraction from the future ruler of the throne. Months later though, after endless sneaking around and many briberies and confrontation with the guards, the king had decided that it was no use trying to separate Yunho from Jaejoong.

15, Yunho was expected to attend balls, travelling to different kingdoms to meet future brides and consorts, and maintain good relationships with neighbouring royalty. It was his duty. He would tell Jaejoong about it every time he came back home. Yunho would sneak Jaejoong into his room, and the two of them would be in each others’ presence up until the sun rose.

When Yunho turned 18, Jaejoong knew their time was up. It was an age where neither of them could no longer run away from his responsibilities, especially the crown prince. They could no longer continue to be how they have been for the past decade, and he knows Yunho knows it as well, but the prince is too stubborn to accept.

"Did you get into another fight with Prince Yunho, Jaejoong? I would have expected you to be jubilant of his return but a week has passed since his arrival and all you do is hide away in here," one of the laundry women remarks as she combs her hair in front of the mirror. It is early morning and they are at the servants’ quarters. 

"I’m not hiding," Jaejoong says, getting himself further buried in the lump of sheets on his bed. It is one of several lined up in the room.

"If yer tellin’ me, it’s good for him to stop hangin’ out with Master Yunho and start goin’ out more in the village. He has to meet a bride soon don’t he?" a stable man chimes in.

"A bride? How is he ever going to catch one when he is even more beautiful than they are?"

"Speaking of brides, do you think his royal highness has met anyone in his travels? That is the underlying purpose of these expeditions. It’s where King Woosung met her majestyQueen Sungryung, isn’t it?"

"Poor Jaejoong, they have been inseparable since they were children. What is he to do when he loses his dear childhood friend to a princess?" The middle aged woman did not mean anything by her words, but her misguided concern leaves a bitter taste in Jaejoong’s mouth.

"Speaking of the devil himself! Prince Yunho is on the way here!" One of the younger maids sees him walking towards their quarters through the window, a sense of alarm fills the room. Everyone stands up, there are those fixing their hair, others hurriedly putting on their clothes, some of the men rush in shaving their beards. Only Jaejoong remains unmoving, hidden under the sheets of his bed, he does not want to face Yunho.

When the knock on the wooden door arrives, everyone is standing upright, ready to greet the prince.

Jaejoong hears the commotion through the sheets, everyone shuffling with mumbled greetings. It goes on for a while until the room turns silent. He is aware that Yunho probably sent them all out so they can talk alone.

Yunho stands tall on the foot of his bed, arms crossed. "Why have you not come to me over this past week?" the prince does not beat around the bush.

Silence meets him. "Answer!"

Still nothing.

"The crown prince is commanding you to answer!"

Jaejoong sighs, "Because I am not your personal attendant. I am just like any other kitchen servant and you are just like any other prince."

"If that is the case, then why do you insist on lying lazily on the bed in front of your prince while everyone else scurried to greet me properly?"

Jaejoong groans against his pillow. Yunho is so good at infuriating him. "Forgive me your royal highness, I was ill-mannered,” Jaejoong sits up and finally faces him, his hair sticking out in several directions.

"Call me Yunho," are the last words he utters before he throws his weight against the cushion of his bed. Jaejoong is scandalised, feeling Yunho’s hands make their way under their sheets.

"What on earth are you doing?" There is a mix of confusion and dread in his voice when he realises where the roaming hands are headed.

Jaejoong is too late to pull the pillow from him when Yunho finally gets to his prize. It’s the letters that were tucked in the pillow sheets. "Why hadn’t you told me you kept all of these?"

Jaejoong is wide-eyed when he stares at the questioning young man. "How did you even know of them?"

"Yoona just told me," Yunho says confidently.

That wretch! She has aways been jealous of Jaejoong and will do anything to embarrass him.

"Why did you not answer my messages?"

"I simply did not feel like it."

"Bullshit!" Yunho stands up. He has been frustrated with the man ever since he’d gotten home. "Why must you always be so difficult towards me? Ever since I came back you have done nothing but contradict me. Have you not read in those letters that I missed you? Why must I come back home to a stranger? Where is the Jaejoong whom I’ve held so dearly next to me for the past 12 years? Why are you avoiding me?"

Jaejoong is exasperated because Yunho can never completely understand him. Why must he keep on pushing? The prince has always been spoiled and dense, perhaps that is the reason, or perhaps —it hurts Jaejoong to think about it— he doesn’t feel as deeply as he feels and that is why it is so easy to waltz in as if nothing was bound to change between them.

"Jaejoong, I know that maybe you take pleasure in seeing me annoyed, but this is nothing like the childhood banters we played with each other. If you are teasing me then it has come to a point where it is no longer amusing."

The accused teenager stands up to face Yunho. He’s somehow moved by the downcast face of his prince. He never liked it when Yunho was upset. He sighs and uses his fingers to tuck the stray hair on Yunho’s face "I am sorry, maybe I have gone too far this time with my teasing," he lies to his best friend.

As soon as he speaks, Yunho relaxes and leans his cheek on the palm of his hands. "You’ve caused me so much misery!" 

"I won’t be neglecting my responsibilities, and you mustn’t either, but I promise to spend more time with you," Jaejoong relaxes as well. Even though his imagination of the future gets the best of him, perhaps giving in to Yunho is still better than running away and suppressing his need to be with him.

"Good, because father had just spoken to me. I am bound to be at sea again for another trip and I hate thinking that I would have to spend my remaining weeks here anguishing over what silly reasons you have for being mad at me."

Jaejoong’s stature suddenly changes. He freezes at Yunho’s words. Reality quickly washing over him again. Yunho is to leave in a few weeks time. He pulls his hand away from Yunho, "I see, well then, I must make sure that your brief stay here is gratifying for you." Jaejoong bows before moving past him, leaving Yunho confused.

"What does that mean?" Yunho follows him as he moves away.

"It means that I will be spending time with you just as a servant must in attending to his prince."

"Didn’t you hear anything I just said?" Yunho whirls around, just in time for the door to the bath to slam shut, and he has disappeared. Jaejoong is impossible. 

Yunho marches out angrily. He will not be having any of it. If he cannot have Jaejoong in the few weeks he has left before leaving, then he will have Jaejoong even when he leaves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!  
> If anyone here is reading Lonely Hearts Club, this is the 3-shot I've been talking about.  
> My muse for this suddenly ran wild after I'd rewatched the Lion King and I was on a Disney music spree. Hahaha. @kimjaejiggae and I, for the longest time, referred to this fic as the Disney fic, except it's a little raunchier. Lol.  
> It's a fairly simply plot but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. I really enjoyed writing this! I cranked it out from writing 3 days straight, I hope it doesn't sound rushed or anythng. Please let me know what you think though!  
> AND PLEASE SEND SOME LOVE TO @kimjaejiggae! Amazing beta-ing!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit:  
> P.S. This universe is completely AU. I'm not referencing any specific region or era in history. There's a bit of mixing and matching between different elements, nothing is totally accurate. For example roast beef wasn't really popularized until the 1700's but the doublet Yunho is wearing is more of a fashion style in the 1600's. Haha~ Please suspend your disbelief, this is a differenet universe with a different timeline and a different set of locations.


	2. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho is ready to start a fight, but he once again chooses to lower his pride, having realised that these moments with Jaejoong were better than nothing. He sighs and studies Jaejoong. “Look, I really do not understand why you are snippy with me but fine, I will not push you. As the captain of this ship however, and as a friend you’ve known for years, will you let me show you around?" Yunho holds out his hand, it is a wary attempt that shouldn’t even be needed because they have practically been attached to the hip growing up. They are past this, but he patiently waits for Jaejoong to take his hand.

The waves are calm and the sun shining brightly against clear blue sky. There are men carrying crates, others hoisting up sails and knotting ropes, while there are those bidding farewell to their families. It is a beautiful day to start a voyage. The port is busy, all in preparation for the royal ship’s departure.

Yunho is in his uniform, a gorgeous burgundy doublet with golden accents passed on to generations, paired with his own pair of breeches. He is climbing the lock together with his trusted cousin, right hand man, and the ship’s quartermaster, Changmin. He is also a prince although of lower status as his father is the younger of the siblings. Prince Changmin had no desire to rule anyway, happy to be a decorated scholar and an advisor to his cousin. 

They are both observing Jaejoong who is already on deck, looking adorably lost in the post among the ship crew.

Yunho cannot hide the expression of endearment in his face and Changmin just looks back and forth between them curiously. "You are being extremely mean to Jaejoong. How did you even manage to get him on board?"

"I am the prince, and he is one of my subjects. He has to attend to my needs."

"Your needs?" Changmin raises a dubious eyebrow, and Yunho pushes him away.

"Needs as in sustenance! I meant food, you vulgar dolt!"

The other prince laughs it off, "But dear cousin, we already have a cook on board."

"He doesn’t cook like Jaejoong does." Changmin shakes his head as he rolls his eyes. Everyone and their mothers know that the cooking is all but an excuse.

"Jaejoong is one of the king and queen’s favoured cooks, however did you convince them to let you steal him away for months?"

"I told them that I wouldn’t eat anything unless it is prepared by Jaejoong. And that if they refuse, then they can test how long I can survive months at sea without eating a thing." He grins at his cousin before running up to the deck. He has always been a clever boy, but in there lies his brilliance in negotiating, and getting his men to follow him. Yunho may be a mischievous rascal, but he always seems to get exactly what he wants.

"Alright!" Yunho’svoice changes into a commanding tone as he turns to the crew. "Prepare to hoist the flags and raise the anchors!" 

Changmin, as well, hurries to the deck as he hears the prince call in the preparations to set sail.

In no time, the enormous ship is moving away from the dock. Yunho spares a glance to the people sending him off to the open sea, beaming at his parents who are waving at him.

The king looks at his son who seems absolutely pleased with himself, and then he finds Jaejoong who is reluctantly waving goodbye to his mother with a displeased pout that everyone in the castle is all too familiar with. 

"Your son is a melodramatic, manipulative brat."

"When will he ever grow up?"

"He has to, soon.” The Queen watches as Yunho’s figure disappears into the deck.

 

* * *

 

They are already a few days into sail and, unlike Yunho had anticipated, nothing much has changed. Jaejoong is still being absurd, choosing to spend more time with the other sailors instead of him. It makes no sense, for Yunho knows that he is much more interesting than all of them put together.

The sun is heading down, he is manning the vessel’s steering wheel when he hears a familiar laughter resound in the deck. Curious, he immediately calls the bosun to take charge of the wheel, and he swiftly goes out in search of where the laughter is coming from.

Who is making Jaejoong laugh?

He finally spots him with Changmin at the quarter deck located on the back end of the ship. He feels a little bit of bitterness. He knows Jaejoong’s issue doesn’t lie with the fact that he shies away from royalty, because he doesn’t seem to have a problem being around the other prince.

Unpleasant thoughts, however, are overtaken with the realisation that he is seeing Jaejoong laugh for the first time since they boarded. That’s how he should always be, maybe it didn’t matter if it was because of him or someone else.

He walks over to them cautiously. He genuinely does not want to spoil Jaejoong’s happy disposition with his presence. The servant must be in a really good mood though as he doesn’t stop smiling even when he sees the prince approaching.

Perhaps he’s ready to let go of whatever frivolous animosity he has with him, Yunho wishfully thinks.

"Good afternoon your Royal Highness," Jaejoong greets him with a bow, Yunho fights back the urge to correct him, still resolute that he’d rather let go of his own wishes than wipe the smile off his face. 

Jaejoong seems to be pleased that he accepts his title with no sign of annoyance.

Yunho joins their conversation, leaning against the rails of the deck.

"It’s beautiful," Jaejoong says looking at the sun setting in he horizon. The sky is slowly turning orange, it’s a warm gradient melting with blue hues. He’s never seen anything like it.

Yunho looks at the awe in his face, there is something tugging his chest. Beautiful indeed.

"I think I hear one of the navigators calling me," Changmin says, Jaejoong looks at him with confusion. The deck is quiet, but Yunho smiles at his cousin, thankful of how acute he is of the situation. "And be careful of the rails will you? There’s a loose pillar somewhere here, something about someone accidentally knocking it with a cannon ball." He says, eyeing Yunho who is still leaning against the rail. The pair only laugh as they wave the younger prince goodbye.

"How has the trip been?" Yunho asks, still cautious of what he should say.

"Good. I’ve never seen you so busy in all the years I’ve known you," Jaejoong says with a smile. He is being cheeky, and Yunho takes it as a sign to let his guard down a little bit. Jaejoong is starting to sound more like himself. 

They talk more, Yunho tells him about the next town they’re visiting, how Jaejoong would love the coastline there, and that they can borrow horses and he’d show Jaejoong around the cliffs where there are even more breathtaking views. The prince is relieved, because his childhood friend seems to be thrilled with his offer. 

"I can’t imagine another view that is better than this," Jaejoong says, taking a deep breath as he scans the vastness of the sea.

"There’s a much better spot, even in this ship," the prince touches the small of his back with the intention of taking them to the navigation post, but Jaejoong immediately recoils from him, his smile disappearing just as fast.

It was but a slight touch. Nothing mischievous nor brash.

This extremely frustrates Yunho, and he just wants to snap at Jaejoong again and ask him why he’s treating him like he is the plague. They’ve been having such a pleasant time together, but any physical contact with him seems to offend the other.

Yunho is ready to start a fight, but he once again chooses to lower his pride, having realised that these moments with Jaejoong were better than nothing. He sighs and studies Jaejoong. “Look, I really do not understand why you are snippy with me but fine, I will not push you. As the captain of this ship however, and as a friend you’ve known for years, will you let me show you around?" Yunho holds out his hand, it is a wary attempt that shouldn’t even be needed because they have practically been attached to the hip growing up. They are past this, but he patiently waits for Jaejoong to take his hand.

Jaejoong takes a moment to decide, "Okay," he takes his hand and allows Yunho to lead him to the navigation post at the crows nest.

There is no other way up but climbing a rope ladder. Jaejoong is glad he has Yunho just right behind him for he feels a lot safer. When they reach the top, the prince instructs him to close his eyes before slipping in the wooden post. "I am going to fall!"

"Trust me!" The prince says, and Jaejoong opens his mouth to retaliate, but he closes it and resigns. Close his eyes he does, because he is not just about to get into an argument with Yunho so high up the rope ladder. He moves up, using his hands to feel his way through, still obedient to the prince’s request. When he gets up, he immediately feels Yunho’s body pressed against him in the tight space. Jaejoong is about to complain when he feels the prince’s lips against his ear, "You can open your eyes now."

Jaejoong forgets whatever contention he has with the other man. The sight leaves him breathless. They can see farther off the horizon, with the giant orange sun disappearing into the line of water. The calm sea poses a perfect reflection of the setting sun, like the sky is kissing an inverted sky. The colour of the heavens are no longer a gradient of orange but it has somehow turned into a mix of purple and indigo. Everything the light touches had a pinkish hue, and never has he seen anything like it back at land.

It is gorgeous, and he is loathe to admit it, but having Yunho there with him just makes it even better. "This is perfect," Jaejoong says, forgetting himself as he leans back to the prince, liking the sturdy warmth against him. 

Almost perfect, the prince thinks. He is happy that Jaejoong is smiling, that he seems to be more accepting of him again at the moment. The sunset is more beautiful because Jaejoong is there, and it would be perfect if he could just turn Jaejoong around and kiss him, with the golden sunlight against his skin. But he keeps it to himself.

Jaejoong rests his hand on top of his arm that is holding them securely over the wooden barrier, he glances down and spots the emerald bracelet glimmering against the warm light’s reflection. He is content to see it, and he smiles against Jaejoong’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The lamp hanging from the ceiling is swaying more than usual as they enter deeper into the sea, the waves are not as forgiving as the shallower waters. Yunho sits on the wooden chair in front of the dining table. Changmin is with him, and they are both waiting for their meals to be served.

Changmin notices the way Yunho’s fingers are jittery, thumping against the surface of the table. "The crew knows what to do, they’ll redirect the sails so we can lower speed," he offers, thinking that maybe his cousin is worried about the condition of the water. Although, he is not confident of the assessment because the waves are still fairly mild, and they’ve both handled more restless conditions.

Yunho only nods, he is running a little bit impatient, they have been waiting for more than half an hour for their breakfast. A part of him is irked at the possibility that Jaejoong might be being difficult towards him again. The other man had been contrary with him again last night, withdrawing himself early to bed even when Yunho still wanted to show him more constellations on the cloudless night sky.

Their interactions have gotten a lot better as the days passed, after watching the sunset together for the first time, it had become a habit for them. When it is time, Yunho takes a break from his duties to watch the setting sun with Jaejoong. It never seems to tire the servant, and neither does it tire Yunho to accompany him. Jaejoong has become more at ease with the prince, Yunho has started figuring out his boundaries as well, with that things have just become so much easier. It’s starting to feel like they’re back to normal.

It is why it’s very baffling to Yunho that Jaejoong hasn’t arrived yet in his usual chipper mood, eager to have him taste what he has cooked.

"Where is the food?" Yunho eyes one of the attendants of the dining cabin.

He looks unsure to answer.

"Well?"

"T-there is a situation in the kitchen, My Lord," the man relents, but he answers with shifty glances.

Yunho squints at him and his dubious actions. He is very untrusting of the attendant, and it is enough to get him to stand up and march to the kitchen. Changmin is alarmed by his actions and he too, follows suit.

Yunho roughly opens the door to the small kitchen, "Jaejoong, I swear—," he stops immediately when he sees one of the crew men with his arms around his best friend’s shoulder. 

Jaejoong is hunched over, almost buried against the stature of the man. 

There is immediate distress in the prince’s stature. "Get your hands off him!" Yunho raises his voice instantly. How dare that scoundrel stand so close to Jaejoong, let alone touch him!

"What’s the meaning of this?" his voice is demanding and cold.

The prince’s temper gets the best of him, and he doesn’t notice the bucket the man is holding for Jaejoong.

"I—Y-your royal h-highness—" the poor crew man is stuttering through his sentences, it is his first time seeing their captain so agitated. "Jaejoong is—" Before any more words are spoken, Jaejoong hurls his head to the bucket, a ghastly noise comes out of his throat.

"Sea sick!" 

Only then does realisation hit the young prince. He watches Jaejoong miserably wipe his mouth with his sleeve. Yunho lets him regain himself for a moment before trudging towards him.

"You’re coming with me," The next thing Jaejoong knows is that Yunho is pulling his arm. Although woozy, the servant is aware of the eyes on them as he’s being dragged across the deck. He starts pulling back when he realises where the prince is heading—his sleeping chamber.

No man, with the exception of Changmin, is allowed in there, specially not a lowly cook. Jaejoong halts his tracks, causing Yunho to turn to him. "What is it now?"

"What do you think you’re trying to do?" Jaejoong speaks while fighting off the vomit rising up his throat.

"I’m taking you to my cabin."

"You can’t do that!"

"Says who?"

Jaejoong doesn’t answer, roughly pulling his hand away from his grasp.

"Jaejoong! You are coming with me to bed," Yunho’s words doesn’t sound quite right to Jaejoong, making his blue face red instead. He is embarrassed enough that he is the only person in the entire ship experiencing sea sickness, now the whole crew has to watch the prince drag him halfway through the deck, demanding him to come to his bed.

Yunho tries to grab Jaejoong’s hand once more. "Stop being so stubborn! You are coming with me."

Changmin is the only person with half a mind, and tries to diffuse the situation. He gently holds onto Jaejoong’s shoulders, calming him down. He knows nothing will change his cousin’s mind, instead he tries to talk sense into Jaejoong, making sure he is heard loud and clear for anyone else who is watching the spectacle. He doesn’t want any misunderstandings or rumours floating around either.

"Forgive my interruption, but Jaejoong, that captain’s bedroom is the most stable part of the ship. It is the lowest and is in the most central area out of any other cabin. It is wise that you stay there for stability. We cannot have an ill man on board," with those words Jaejoong forgoes his fight, he knows that if Changmin himself thinks it’s impossible to change Yunho’s mind, no one else will.

When he two of them are all alone in his cabin, Yunho is a lot more calm, feeling so much more at ease with the fact that Jaejoong is in a much secure area, and that he can personally see to him.

Jaejoong is still feeling dizzy, a little bit of cold sweat is starting to break against his skin. He’s been feeling ill since the night before, when they started entering more rocky territory. He wants to give Yunho a piece of his mind, still feeling upset at the scene the prince had caused earlier, but he also just wants to sit and settle down the rumbling in his stomach and the lightness in his head. This part of the ship is more stable, and he is reluctant to admit it, but he is glad that he’s there. 

He takes a seat on the bed, closing his eyes, willing himself to feel better. A few moments later, Yunho is kneeling in front him with a bottle of scented oils in his hand. "Here, take a breath of this, it will lessen your nausea."

Jaejoong takes the tiny bottle from his hands, taking a whiff of the fragrant oil. It does make him feel better. 

Yunho stands up, "I’ll prepare a warm bath for you, that will help too." There is a gentleness in his countenance that Jaejoong rarely gets to see.

 

* * *

 

Jaejoong sits in the tub, watching water swirl around his skin. The bath is infused with relaxing salts, and Yunho even prepared incense to make the room even more comforting. He is feeling much better.

He looks at the vials neatly lined up on the shelf attached to the wall. He grabs one and sneaks a smell of one of the cleansing soaps, it’s the familiar fragrance of honey and wild wood, and it reminds him of Yunho. His mind drifts to memories of him being so near the prince he could smell the similar scent.

He puts the vial back, and looks around the room. It was very kind and generous of Yunho to personally set up a bath for him, especially when he thinks about how, back at home, the prince has maids to do it for him at his command. 

Jaejoong thinks that perhaps he had overreacted. Maybe Yunho had really genuinely wanted him to feel better in his cabin. The zealous young man had always been protective of him, and used to being fret over and venerated by so many staff, he sometimes doesn’t know how to show that he cared. 

He cared. 

Jaejoong feels his cheeks going warm just at the mere thought of it, but his pondering is broken by the opening door.

"I’ve brought some warm ginger tea to calm your gut," despite the softness in tone, Jaejoong almost jumps at Yunho’s voice entering the bathroom.

The bathroom is hot and steamy, so it makes sense that Yunho walks in with his doublet and shirt removed. He is wearing nothing but an unbuttoned sleeveless muslin undershirt, and Jaejoong can see his skin clearly, his muscles unhidden from the thin cloth. He watches the prince’s lean arms as he lays the mug on a small table.

He is naked, and there is a lack of modesty in the prince’s attire as well. The two of them being in such a small space is doing things to his body. He dips himself lower into the water, thankful that the colouring from the bath salts are covering his modesty. Yunho’s presence is giving him reactions he cannot control. The prince is oblivious of what he is doing to him. He feels blood rushing to his cheeks and elsewhere.

"Are you alright? You’re no longer pale but now you seem feverish," Yunho looks puzzled, taking a seat on the edge of the tub, before placing a hand on his forehead. 

Yunho seems to be more aware, removing his hand when he feels Jaejoong flinch at his touch. "I—I guess you want some time to be alone," he looks at Jaejoong intently, feeling rejected, but the flushed servant only nods in reply, unable to maintain eye contact. 

There is dismay in the prince’s expression, but he leaves Jaejoong, feeling determined in putting the servant’s needs before himself. Jaejoong is just thankful Yunho left and he can try to calm his racing blood in peace.

The bath has been revitalising to Jaejoong. His stomach no longer feels like it wants to turn inside out. He is dressed and his hair is almost dry when he leaves the bathroom. He finds Yunho sitting on the bed, and he smiles upon seeing him. "I hope that made you feel better."

"Thank you, Yunho." The prince’s smile gets even wider as he hears his name. 

"Damn right!"

Jaejoong only cackles at his cockiness, "Well then, I will have to take my leave." Jaejoong moves to exit himself but Yunho disapproves.

"Where do you think you’re going?" 

Jaejoong is confused. "Back to my own cabin, where else?"

"No, you’re staying here. With me. For the rest of the voyage." Yunho points at the empty space right next to him on the bed. Jaejoong’s jaw falls wide open. He is not going to share a bed with Yunho, not when he was already suffering at the mere proximity of him in the bath.

Just when Jaejoong thinks Yunho is being genuinely kind, he goes back to this, teasing him carelessly. He is very unsure of his intentions. Surely will not be sick for their whole journey, what would everyone else think if he stays in his room for the duration of the trip? Does Yunho like embarrassing him that much?

"No, I am not!" Jaejoong moves to the door but Yunho darts out, blocking the passage.

Yunho is staring him down, completely offended. He is convinced that Jaejoong has no good reason to deny him."I am the prince and you can’t just change your attitude towards me on your whims!"

Whims? His whims? That strikes a chord with Jaejoong. "I beg your pardon, _my whims_?"

"Yes! You are delighted with me one minute and then angry at me the next. You’ve been that way since we left land, even before that! You are acting like a prickly spoiled brat."

_Prickly spoiled brat._ Is there a loose rivet in Yunho’s head? If there was a prickly spoiled brat between the two of them, it was Yunho. 

"You are the one between the two of us who has flighty whims! You have some nerve telling me that! I am not a prickly spoiled brat, you are! In fact it is your prickly spoiled brattiness that got me here in the first place!"

"And you haven’t enjoyed the trip yourself?" 

"If you find me so difficult then why did you even get me on board?"

"Exactly because you were being difficult! You wouldn’t even talk to me, how else did you think I can leave without you?"

"So you decided to trap me in this ship?" Yunho is stubborn and inconsiderate to everyone, it is as if he had turned the complete opposite of how caring he was earlier. "You should have just figured it out by yourself instead of dragging me along!"

"I only wanted you to be with me. Is that such a crime, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong’s head is about to burst, it is always about what Yunho wants and he doesn’t consider anyone else. "You never even asked me about how I felt! You’ve always been like that. Like when you forced me to go with you to that ball and I didn’t know anyone. I didn’t even have clothes to wear! Or when you forced me to take archery and fencing lessons, you didn’t even realise that I’d been very tired because I was also being trained for kitchen duty! And that time you wanted me to take calligraphy class with you and you knew only royalty were supposed to be versed in those ancient writings, the king and queen had been so mad! You always do this! You never consider my feelings, you only follow your own whims! Well, unlike you, I cannot afford to simply fall to my whims!" Jaejoong snaps back at him in anger. This is new to Yunho. They have argued many times before, Jaejoong would hash out snarky and snappy remarks of retaliation here and there, but he never sounded this angry.

"And I—" the annoyed young man has much more to say, but just as he is about to share his thoughts, the ship strongly rocks and something from his stomach rises up again to his throat, he gags as he loses his footing. Yunho catches Jaejoong, guiding him back to the bed.

Whatever frustration Yunho has been feeling leaves him completely as it is replaced with worry.He lays Jaejoong down, his brows still knitted in annoyance. "It’s alright. You’ll be fine. And I hear you, but forget all of that for now and rest."

The sick feeling in Jaejoong’s stomach overtakes whatever fight he has in him. "I hate that you are so mean and kind to me at the same time."

Yunho smiles at him, trying to hide the tinge of hurt he’d felt after Jaejoong’s enraged outburst. 

"You should just stay here and sleep." He sees alarm in Jaejoong’s expression again, "I’ll leave you be to lie on the bed alone, I have to go outside and man the ship anyway," Jaejoong settles with that, and Yunho wants to kiss him on the forehead but he doesn’t. 

He’s lost count of how many times he’s fought the urge to do so.

The sun is long gone when Yunho comes back to his chamber. Jaejoong is now deep asleep on his bed, his light snores filling the room. He must’ve felt very sick for him not to even go out back up for the entire day. He looked so peaceful at the moment, Yunho cannot recall the last time he’d seen his best friend so serene. 

He proceeds with his nightly routine, taking a shower, changing, and reviewing the nautical map, he had made changes so that they pass by fairer waters, not wanting to make the trip any more difficult for Jaejoong. He is exhausted. He sits down next to Jaejoong, feeling his forehead for any sign of a fever, and he’s relieved to find that he’s carrying a normal temperature.

He gazes at the way his chest is rising and falling from breathing, and frowns remembering Jaejoong’s words from their argument earlier. Those things never really crossed his mind. Has he always been so terrible to Jaejoong? Is that why he’d been avoiding him, has his best friend finally had enough of his selfishness? It makes him upset thinking about how tough he’s made it for for Jaejoong. He cannot help himself, he hasn’t figured it out either, but he just always wants to be with Jaejoong, regardless of anything or anyone else, and maybe that is extremely selfish of him.

Yunho had not meant to be so horrible to him all these years. Jaejoong was all he had. "I’m sorry," he whispers, before tucking himself into bed, making sure that there is a gap between them, respecting Jaejoong’s space. Maybe he should be more mindful of his distance from now on.

 

* * *

 

Jaejoong wakes from feeling extremely warm. He twists and turns on the bed before his eyes flickers open. It takes a while before his brain catches up to his surroundings. The room is unfamiliar to him, much spacier than his cramped cabin. It’s full of maritime trinkets and the inside is walled with fine wood, varnished to perfection. There is a lamp slowly dangling by the ceiling in time with the movement of the waves. 

The sea feels much calmer than it had been earlier, and he no longer feels sick.

It is then that it dawns on him that he is in the royal prince’s sleeping chamber. He panics. He had not meant to sleep in so late. He panics even more when he realises that the warmth that woke him was caused by a body against his. Yunho has a leg draped against his side, an arm wrapped around his chest and his head is tucked on the crook of his neck.

Jaejoong bolts up from the bed, falling over in a loud thump. The ruckus brings alertness to the prince, causing Yunho to immediately straighten up from his sleep.

"What is it?" his initial alarm drowns down at the sight of nothing else out of the extraordinary but Jaejoong, however he is confused at his disheveled figure.

"I woke up with you on the bed!"

"Well, It is mine." Yunho blinks, saying his words as a matter of factly. He doesn’t get what’s wrong when he had left a distance between them.

"Then you should’ve woken me up so I could leave."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it is inappropriate!"

"What is inappropriate?"

"This!"

"You are being unreasonable!"

"You are being childish!"

"How am I being childish?"

"You were draped all over me!"

Yunho realises that he must have moved around in his sleep, he does recall snuggling against something warm and soft. "It was an accident!"

"You can’t just do that!"

The prince is cranky from being woken prematurely. Yunho palms his face, he did not want to wake up with another argument, but neither is he backing down from Jaejoong this time, taking offense with how Jaejoong seems to be so appalled by his proximity. Maybe he’s caused trouble for Jaejoong over the years, and he should feel bad about that, but it does not justify Jaejoong treating him like some sort of epidemic. He has feelings as well, and it hurts when someone dear cannot even stand touching a single touch from him. "We have slept together countless of times before!

"We are no longer children!"

Yunho stands up as well, he’s standing on the side of the bed opposite of Jaejoong. "You keep bringing that up! That we are no longer children. Don’t you think I am aware of that? But you are the only one between us who thinks it is such a big deal."

"Maybe to you it’s not different, but to me it is!"

"Then what is different to you Jaejoong? Let me understand!"

"Just because this is all fun and games to you doesn’t mean it’s the same for me! You cannot just touch me the way you used to."

There is an ache in Jaejoong’s chest that he’s been hiding this from Yunho for so many years. It’s very unlike himself to be dishonest, to be cowardly about what he feels or wants to say. He decides, perhaps, it’s time to be honest with Yunho. He’s kept his secret for so long. 

He loses his gaze, as he tries to muster the same courage he mustered up all those years ago when he first encountered the young prince. He takes a deep breath and looks at the man he holds so deeply knowing that what he is about to confess may change everything between them, more so than it already has.

"You can’t because every time you touch me it feels like fire against my skin!"

"I—!" Yunho pauses. Looking back at Jaejoong who seems embarrassed at his own words. His voice becomes a little more timid. "What?"

"Like fire against my skin!"

"What do you mean, fire against your skin?"

Jaejoong wishes he had never opened his mouth. Does Yunho really want him to explain how it feels? It is too embarrassing, but he knew he dug his own grave the moment the words left his mouth. "It’s—It’s you. When you touch me, I get warm all over. Like there’s lighting coming from the tips of your fingers and sometimes I can’t even breathe. The worst part is that, that feeling stays to haunt me even when you are away." Jaejoong holds his breath as he waits for Yunho reply. 

The prince stares at him for several moments before clambering over the bed to make his way to Jaejoong’s side. He tries to take Jaejoong’s hand but the other moves away. "No! Didn’t you just hear what I said? What you do to me?" Jaejoong is almost screaming at him as he backs away from the prince who seems to be in a trance. Yunho’s eyes are dead serious when he moves closer towards him. 

"Jaejoong," he says with a strange stillness in his voice, he is treading towards Jaejoong who is stepping back.

"Yunho!" The prince finally grabs a hold of his hands. "Don’t be cruel to me! Don’t tease!"

"Jaejoong, you don’t understand," maybe, Jaejoong really doesn’t for there is a hopeful smile on Yunho’s face. Nothing seems to add up, it is not the reaction he was expecting.

"All this time I thought you were avoiding me because you’ve grown to hate me—My god, after your outburst earlier, I had been so upset, I thought I’d finally figured out why you’d been running from me, I thought you disliked me after what I’ve made you go through all these years."

They have backed up in a corner and Yunho takes his hands to his heart, "Can you feel that? How strongly my heart is thumping right now, it feels like it’s going to break free from my chest. I feel the same, I burn for you too, Jaejoong. The only difference between us is that you’re running away from it, but I, I keep chasing after it, after you, because sometimes, if I’m not with you, if I’m not touching you it feels like I’m going to die."

Yunho inches his head closer, not unlike the many times they’ve kissed before, except this time he is not being mischievous, he is sincere as ever and he is eager to know what Jaejoong tastes now, knowing that he feels the same way he does.

The prince’s words ring through the servants head. He cannot believe it. Jaejoong has prepared a million scenarios in his head, of how he’d run away, of how he’d stay strong even after the prince rejects him and tramples his heart, but not this. Because in his head, all the affection Yunho has shown him is but fickle childish affection that the prince simply never grew out of from when they were young. 

Yunho cared about him, he did, but as a brother, as a friend. He couldn’t be wrong, could he? What about those women, what about the rumours of the bride he has supposedly found in his many travels?

He just want to melt into Yunho, but he cannot. How would this even work?

The prince speaks in a whisper as he gets even closer to his prize,"I’ve heard many tales that speak of this feeling, I’ve heard it being described by many far wiser man than us. This is lo—"

When Jaejoong first saw him that night many years ago, he had thought that he had nothing to fear when it came to Yunho, he had been wrong. He had everything to fear as he feels his heart beating ferociously against his chest at that moment. It is the scariest thing that has ever happened to him, and he feels the need to run from it.

"No, no, no no no." Yunho stops his movements upon hearing the litany of words, pulling away, looking at Jaejoong as if he had grown tentacles. 

"Pardon?"

"No! You’re supposed to reject me!" Jaejoong pushes him away. 

Yunho is perplexed beyond reason."Are you out of your mind? How am I to do so when I feel the opposite?" 

"You can’t just confess to me like this!"

"But you just did the same thing! Why do you have the right to do so, and I don’t?" There is anger bubbling in Yunho again, he really cannot follow Jaejoong anymore.

"Because I have nothing to lose, but you do!" Jaejoong’s words hit Yunho like a bullet. He doesn’t reply even if he desperately wants to. He has nothing to say to that, because it is true. 

Yunho is silent and Jaejoong waits for him but nothing comes out of his usually quick mouth. The other pushes past him upon only hearing silence, marching out the door, leaving the prince there on his own, wordless and disappointed at himself.

The night is dark and the wind is strong, Jaejoong could hear the waves crashing against their large ship. He is standing by the deck, feeling cold and feeling pity for himself. He cannot believe what had just happened. He’s confused, and he wants to run back to Yunho and bury himself in his embrace, just as much as he wants to flee and never see him again.

He rubs his own arms to make himself a little bit warmer for despite the chilly weather, he doesn’t feel like going back inside. Yunho had told him before that the sound of the waves is calming, and he is right. 

He stays there to try and collect himself, his thoughts, and his feelings. He stares at the pale moon, wishing it to be the gigantic setting sun instead. He could use a beautiful sunset at the moment.

"I don’t care if I have everything to lose," he hears a voice, and he doesn’t have to turn around to know that it is the prince.

He whimpers, he almost feels like crying. He didn’t want to hear those words from Yunho, he didn’t want it to be a choice. He turns around to face him, "You have so many responsibilities, Yunho."

Jaejoong completely cannot understand Yunho. How can he be standing there, saying all these things when it goes against everything he knows? "I know you, you think you want something and then throw it away once you’ve grown tired of it. If you do that to me I will not be able to handle it."

"What makes you believe I will get tired of you, I have had you since we were tiny children and I still want you by my side the same way as I did all those years ago!" Yunho’s voice is frustrated again.

"Yunho, we are not the same, we never were, and you have to stop trying to change that."

"Jaejoong, please," the prince tries to come closer, and just like earlier Jaejoong backs away. 

This time, however, he is not in the confines of the bedroom and Jaejoong doesn’t spot the thick heavy ropes between him and the railed ledge, he trips over and knocks his back to the railing. Normally it would be able to hold him safely, but it is the loose, damaged, portion of the railing, and just like that everything shifts.

The unthinkable happens. The rail snaps. He falls back, he doesn’t even have a chance to scream.

It is like slow motion in Yunho’s view when it happens, but at the same time it felt that everything went by so fast, he is helpless and in shock.

He panics, "Jaejoong!" he screams, he chases after him, but all he sees is the ripple of water charged by the impact of Jaejoong’s body. His body feels like ice. What had just happened? Nothing feels real. He cannot breath. He cannot move. He cannot think.

"Man overboard!" He hears someone yelling at the back of his head but it is all a blur to him. 

"Prince Yunho! Don’t!" It is the last thing he hears before he dives into the dark waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Ch 2 is up.  
> Hahaha. That's quite a cliff hanger isn't it?  
> I'm so sorry!
> 
> I had a poll on my twitter, asking whether you'd want an update for LHC or this. Uhm. LHC won, but I'm having problems with the next few chapters for it. Sorry. ;;
> 
> Anyhoo. What do you think? All I know is that both Jaejoong and Yunho are stubborn! ><


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There will be no crown prince if Jaejoong is not with me!"

There is nothing but the moon illuminating the surface of the sea, the waves are strong and relentless. Yunho feels them slamming against him one after the other, but he is too frantic to feel any pain. He is a frenzy for he knows that if Jaejoong has already been submerged, chances are, he will forever be lost in the depths of the ocean.

The prince can barely stay afloat as he desperately searches for Jaejoong. He calls out his name screaming at the top of his lungs, but the waves are too loud against his distraught voice. 

He twists and turns against the cold wetness, salty water over his eyes, his hair plastered all over his face, his mind is only set on finding Jaejoong. He knows his best friend can’t swim, and just the thought of it makes his chest constrict painfully.

He desperately calls out again, not caring whether it is even effective or not.

"Jaejoong!"

"Jaejoong!"

"Jaejoong!"

He cries for his name several times. He feels his throat starting to strain, he’s still twisting and turning, looking every which way despite the pain in his eyes. 

"Jaejoong!" He calls his name again, knowing that he can never forgive himself if he doesn’t find him. He turns again and again, swimming in circles with no direction.

And then he finally sees something, a body flailing against the harsh waves. He swims towards it, hoping that his desperate mind is not just playing tricks on him. Hope starts to build in him when he gets closer and closer, and Jaejoong’s figure starts to become clearer. 

"Jaejoong! Wait for me!" He is at arms length within his reach when Jaejoong’s body disappears at the seemingly endless pit of blackness. "No!"

Yunho panics again, he dives in as soon is he loses sight of Jaejoong on the surface. He opens his eyes underwater, the saltiness of the sea is getting to him, but once again he doesn’t care. He fights against the current, keeping an eye on the sinking white mass meters from him. He fights through it until he feels Jaejoong’s skin against his hand. It is only then that a wave of relief finally overcomes him.

When he hauls both of them up, Jaejoong does nothing but cough up water. "Jaejoong, are you alright?" There is no response. "Jaejoong, come on wake up!"

 

* * *

 

Yunho is holding onto Jaejoong as the rescue boats are hoisted back to the main ship. It is wet everywhere, and Yunho is trembling from the icy water, but he has no time to think of himself. His shivering body is trying its best to hold Jaejoong as close to him as possible.

They clamber up the deck, there are several men helping him, but he doesn’t let anyone else touch Jaejoong as he lays him on the wooden deck floor. There are people crowding around them, and yet Yunho sees nobody else. All his attention focused on the unconscious man in his arms. 

"Get him blankets! I need to keep him warm! Dry him up! Hurry! Move faster or I swear I will get you beheaded!" He is screaming in distress, not once does he let go of Jaejoong’s hand. He dips his ear against the unmoving body’s chest, he can’t hear nor feel anything, then he tries to search for his breath, leaning his cheek against his nose. Nothing, just stillness.

His trembles grow stronger and he starts to feel sick to his stomach.

"He’s not breathing! Why is he not breathing?!" None of the crew has ever seen their prince so frantic. 

"Why isn’t he breathing?! Jaejoong, come on! Jaejoong, come on, breathe for me!" He is shouting so loudly, it is impossible for anyone in the ship to not feel an ounce of pity for the young prince.

"He needs to breath! Oh god why isn’t he breath—ing," his voice cracks, and it is heartbreaking to hear the frail voice of the usually confident and upbeat young man. He feels arms around his shoulder blades, pulling him away from the lifeless body.

"Let go! I can’t leave him! Let go!" he fights back, but there are three men holding onto him. "Jaejoong! Jaejoong! Why the hell isn’t he breathing?!" His voice is screechy, but he feels no tiredness from fighting back, thrashing his limbs aimlessly. "Jaejoong! Wake up! You have to awake up!"

He is taken away from the crew attending to Jaejoong, he tries to run back, but he is blocked."Your Highness! Can you please calm down and gather yourself!" It is Changmin who is right in front of him, staring at him with stern eyes. His cousin calls him by his title to remind him of who he is. "You are not doing Jaejoong any favours by acting this way!" 

Yunho remembers himself upon hearing Changmin’s words, he takes a moment to breathe. His cousin hands him blanket to wrap around his shoulders, seeing that he has calmed down a little bit but that security falters when Yunho glances over to the men kneeling around Jaejoong, and panic comes back again. 

He lets out a cry. "Oh my god Changmin, is he dead—he—I can’t—" Yunho doesn’t know if the wetness on his face is from the salt water or his tears. "This is all my fault, I should have never—I—Oh god what am I going to do—He’s—he’s n-not, not breathing Changmin! Why isn’t he breathing?"

The prince could barely speak a cohesive sentence. He feels a stable hand on his shoulders, Changmin’s calm countenance is such a contrast to his own. "Yunho, Jaejoong is breathing—"

"No—don’t lie to me, he—I, I heard it myself."

"Yunho," he calls out his name again, trying to get his attention amidst the prince’s hysteria. "You are in state of panic and are by no means in the right state of mind to assess anyone’s medical condition right now." Yunho only stares, eyes red and teary. "Do you hear me, my prince?" The man finally nods, and Changmin releases a breath.

Changmin turns to the body, there are men attending to Jaejoong, handing in blankets and warm towels and some other things Yunho cannot see clearly.

"There is a physician attending to him right now. There’s some water blocking his air ways, but he is breathing."

Yunho nods again, still panicked, but not as frantic as before, finding some solace in knowing that Jaejoong is breathing. "Okay," he says in a lower volume, licking saltiness away from his lips. Changmin is relieved that Yunho still has it in him to let out a calm voice.

"I will have to leave you by yourself for the time being, for someone has to man the ship. The waves are getting angrier by the minute and we need to set our course to get to the nearest land if ever Jaejoong needs to be in deeper medical care. Will you be alright without me?" His tone is serious, and Yunho is still not breathing normally, but he does his best to be strong. He nods, wiping away tears from his eyes, he’ll do anything if it means helping Jaejoong get the care he needs.

When Changmin leaves him, and he catches a glance of Jaejoong’s unmoving body lying on the deck once more. There is no one to calm him back down. The trembles start coming back, uneven breaths pushed out of his lungs. There is more wetness against his cheeks, and this time he knows they are tears. His shoulders are hitching up and down from his breaths. He has never cried so hard.

He paces back and forth, biting his knuckles until there are marks. He cannot bear seeing Jaejoong like that. He is the admirable and strong prince Yunho, but at that moment he is at a loss. In his nineteen years, he has never experienced this kind of pain and fear. He just wants Jaejoong to be alright. He has to be alright. He can’t lose Jaejoong.

 

* * *

 

Even as a new day starts, with the morning sun rising to the sky, Jaejoong still doesn’t wake. Yunho is beside him, sitting on a wooden chair adjacent to the bed, his head plastered on the mattress, tiredness taking over him as well. He has not left Jaejoong’s side since the rescue. He has not eaten, he has not bathed, he has not even changed his salt-water stained clothing.

He doesn’t care at all. All he wants is for Jaejoong to wake, and he is infuriated that he cannot just will him back to consciousness. 

Changmin walks into the room, immediately seeing the miserable lump of a prince on the bedside. He sighs, feeling compassion for his cousin. The madness that happened the previous night has taken a toll on him. He is careful as he nudges him lightly to wake.

"Jaejoong," it is the first word the exhausted prince mutters, but he is disappointed upon seeing that it was only Changmin.

"You have to get up and bathe, or at least eat."

"I’m not going anywhere," the prince says regaining his senses.

"But you have to—"

"You heard me, I’m not going anywhere," his cousin exhales at the gruff reply, at least Yunho has the energy to be stubborn.

"Yunho, you need to get yourself checked as well."

"I’m not leaving," he instantly turns defensive, raising his voice. All he wants is to stay with Jaejoong, why can’t Changmin understand that?

"You have impact bruises on you!" Changmin himself is not known for a good temper. 

"I don’t care!"

"They must hurt and you need to function." 

Yunho stands up and does hasty jumping jacks as if to prove his wellness, causing Changmin’s jaws to fall in disbelief. "See. I’m fine!"

"You are being absurd." Changmin only stares him down, still unbelieving of his childish antics. Yunho seems to have completely gone crazy.

"I do not care if I have bruises, I do not care if they hurt. Can you not hear how weak his breaths are? Can you not see the pained expression in his face? Can you not feel the cold sweat breaking against is skin? This is my fault. What hurts is seeing Jaejoong like this!" The incessant prince’s voice is strong and resolute.

It’s his words that make Changmin decide to let him be. How is he supposed to convince a man who is so badly distressed by the condition of someone so dear to him? With a heavy sigh of concern, he gives up. 

Two days pass and Changmin finally sees Yunho out on the deck, to his dismay however, after a momentary trip to his room and a quick bite from the pantry, the prince returns wordlessly to Jaejoong’s side. 

Changmin grows with worry as he watches him. There had not been a single word from Yunho in the past few days, leaving him as the acting captain of the ship. He is of course, worried about Jaejoong as well, wanting him to gain his health back, but he is more confident of his recovery, than having Yunho regain his composure.

"Prince Changmin," he is distracted from his thoughts by the voice of their sailing master. "Are we to follow course or find another route? Fore-coming winds show signs of a seething storm."

"Find a different route. Maybe we can settle on land for a bit if the weather doesn’t clear," Changmin makes a decision. It is one that should have been Yunho’s. He breathes in, there is a small ounce of frustration building in him.

The next days are no different, Yunho is still brooding, hiding himself in the confines of Jaejoong’s room. Changmin has since attempted several times to get him out to deck, but nothing seems to be working. 

The prince is still sulking, going on about how it is his fault, and about how he cannot forgive himself if anything serious happens to Jaejoong. Nothing had worked, not even when Changmin tells him it is an accident that nobody could have controlled, not even when Changmin assures him that Jaejoong will be fine.

His patience is running low and his sympathy is thinning.

They are at a crossroads of their journey, and the younger prince takes it upon himself to make more decisions in lieu of the captain. 

Despite the crown prince’s shortcomings, however, Changmin’s mindful enough to consider informing Yunho of their plans. He walks into the small cabin, still finding Yunho in the same spot he’s been in for days.

He heaves a breath before he starts talking, his bitterness towards the prince almost preventing him from speaking, "I’ve just come to tell you our plans for the—"

"I don’t want to hear it," Yunho is grouchier than ever. He’s twisting cold towels to alternate between compressing over Jaejoong’s hot forehead. The servant had gained consciousness a few days ago, but had been too ill to talk and stay up for long, only having a few spoonfuls of broth when he wakes.

"Yunho." Changmin says sternly.

"I don’t want to hear it!"

Changmin finally loses it. "Fine!" He slams the wooden door close. That was the last straw and he will no longer coddle Yunho and stand for his being difficult.

 

* * *

 

The acting captain has his eyebrows scrunched together as he stares into the nautical map in front of him. There are several questions here and there about their plans, but he thinks their chosen course is sound. Soon, they need to prepare the ship and inform the rest of the men of their approach.

The crew definitely respects Changmin, but he is not the crown prince. His words do not carry the same weight, and admittedly, he does not have the same commanding grit as his older cousin. He would love to have Yunho get back to work. Although he doesn’t mind being of help, he knows he can only hold command for so long.

He is in the middle of giving instructions about arrangements for their remaining supplies when the entrance suddenly flings open. It is Yunho, finally, he thinks, feeling relieved that he has come to his senses, but that relief is short lived when he realises that the prince is fuming, storming towards him, his face red from anger.

"Changmin! What foolish decision have you made?"

The younger prince is taken aback, the next thing he knows is he’s slammed up against the table. "Your Highness!" he shouts in surprise, still aware to call him his title for they are in front of their subjects. 

Changmin pushes Yunho off him, giving a look of warning, reminding the hotheaded prince that they are with company. 

Yunho somehow remembers himself, gaining a little bit of composure. "What is this I hear about us not stopping by the nearest land for medical attention?"

Changmin heaves a deep sigh. Before he answers, he instructs everyone else to leave the room. When they are alone, he looks Yunho straight in the eye, not afraid to challenge him. "We are no longer stopping by land until we reach the eastern coast."

"What are you talking about? Jaejoong needs to be in medical care!"

"The doctor on board has confirmed that Jaejoong is doing fine. You would’ve known that if you listened. We can afford to wait and stop at a bigger town where they have better medical facilities, if he even still requires care. There is no use going off course and unnecessarily using up our supplies. It makes much more sense, so if you could just be patient."

"We need to stop in the nearest place we can!" Yunho loses his composure once again. Changmin recognises the same impatient demeanour from their childhood, but he is having none of it. Not now when they need a leader, and not an overindulgent young prince.

"We do not. Our voyage has already been delayed, you cannot be late to that diplomatic meeting with King Si—"

"We have to stop!"

Yunho grabs him by the shirt, to which Changmin pushes back with strong arms. It causes Yunho to land against the hard wood table. He winces but Changmin is too mad to be concerned. 

"We are not stopping! I care for Jaejoong. Deeply! I really do, but this ship’s course cannot solely revolve around him!"

"If it has to, it will!"

"Well, maybe if you were out here making the decisions then you can have your way, but you have been nothing but useless weight on this ship!" Changmin does not like picking fights, with the crown prince no less, but Yunho leaves him no choice.

Any sympathy he’s felt is now gone. Yunho is being absolutely preposterous now, neglecting all his obligations. His recklessness will not do anyone good, not even Jaejoong.

"You are infuriating me, who do you think you’re talking to?"

"I cannot give you a guess Yunho, because you do not sound like a prince to me!"

His words stir something in Yunho, and there is an obvious resign in his posture. There is a shade of distress in the overbearing tone of anger in the prince’s voice. "I cannot function. I can’t! Changmin, I just can’t! I can’t—just, nothing I just— I can’t think even straight. Not when Jaejoong is—"

"I understand that, but you cannot keep acting like a crazy person! The whole crew is watching you, they have been for days. Everyone is worried Yunho, worse, there are some who are growing doubtful of your ability to lead this ship!"

"I don’t care!"

"Your Highness!" he ought to remind Yunho of his position once again.

Yunho gives of an annoyed huff and pushes back into Changmin once again, but he has no words left to say. He is extremely frustrated, and tired. "Let them think what they think!" he declares as he’s moving out of the way, and it leaves Changmin even more angered that the prince is once again running away from his duties. It is very unlike the Yunho he knows.

He roughly pulls Yunho’s arm to look him in the eye. "Have it your way. Leave. Be immature and stupid, but do not enter the captain’s room ever again unless you are ready to be the crown prince!" 

Changmin lets him go after his words of warning, but Yunho doesn’t back down. They exchange angry looks before Yunho finally takes his leave.

Changmin is left in the room alone. They have made a mess from their brawl. He understands where Yunho is coming from, but this was too much. He doesn’t know how long he can keep this ship together if his cousin continues to be the way he is.

 

* * *

 

Yunho stands up to clean the half emptied bowl of soup when he almost loses his balance, the ship is being extremely shaky. There has been an ongoing turbulence in the deck for a while now. He checks his pocket watch, it’s been an hour and a half since the waves started becoming testy. 

He hears thunder, and starts to listen closely. He can hear the voices of men outside, moving around the deck, heavy footsteps thudding on the wooden floor. He hears faint cries and rigid instructions, but he cannot make out clearly what they are saying.

He is startled when he sees Changmin walking into the bunk. This time he is a lot more composed than he was during their last run-in. Aside from passing each other when Yunho occasionally went out of deck, they have not come in contact with one another.

"I know we have not been in the best of terms since our last meeting, but there is a storm up ahead," Changmin’s voice has a bit of dread in it. He has been mad—he still is, a little bit— at Yunho but he also wants the prince he knows so well to come back. He is not hesitant to admit it, he misses him on deck, and he still fully trusts him as the captain of the ship. 

Changmin is fatigued. And despite everything that’s been said, he is very concerned over seeing Yunho the way he is.

"Is the crew alright?" There is a moment of worry that flashes through Yunho’s face. Are his men doing fine? Is the ship prepared to face the unforgiving weather?

He also glances over to Jaejoong who shuffles in his rest, probably feeling the movement of the ship as well. Changmin steps over his view, knowing that although he understands Yunho’s concern for the man, there are also other pressing matters to attend to. Jaejoong, as of the moment, is a distraction. "You need to be out there."

This seems to have annoyed Yunho again, his mood still erratic from all the anxiousness, and the lack of food and rest.

He chooses to be difficult. "You can do it. You are knowledgable enough."

Changmin is resigned. He can pick another fight if he wanted to, but he is more determined to bring some sense into the prince. "Yes I can, Yunho, but I am not the captain of this ship, I am not the crown prince. Your people need you." They feel a wave crash against the vessel just as Changmin finishes his words. The furniture and equipment in the room slightly move with the abrupt sway of the ship.

"Jaejoong needs me."

"I have told you this before, I know how much you care for Jaejoong, but you have a ship to man. You are the captain, you are the heir to the throne. And you cannot just keep ignoring that."

"There will be no crown prince if Jaejoong is not with me!"

"You have responsibilities!"

The prince pauses at the familiar words. Realisation hits him. Changmin’s words reflect those of Jaejoong’s. Yunho knew Changmin was right, and so was Jaejoong when they had argued back then. They are no longer children, and they have responsibilities. If he’s ever going to be the man Jaejoong deserves, he needs to prove to Jaejoong, and himself, that he can take on the responsibility. 

"Themain mast is shaking!" There is a distant voice from outside followed by another loud thunderous noise, they feel the ship crashing against a wave once again, this time it is stronger and the two princes have to find something to hold onto to be able to stand. When their eyes meet, Changmin looks at him silently, his expression as if asking him to please pick himself up from the mess that he is in.

His men are out there waiting. Men with families, wives and children. There is a kingdom waiting for their safe return. He has so many things he has to protect, and people he has to serve. He had been born into this, no matter how much he hides away, it doesn’t’ change the fact that he is the prince, that he is in charge of the ship.

"I cannot wait for you. I have to be out there with our men," Changmin says, he glances at Yunho one last time before facing the impending storm.

When Changmin arrives at the open deck he is quickly drenched by the harsh falling rain. The storm had escalated hastily in the time he was gone. He sees plenty of men holding the ropes. The wooden floor is flooded, and the sails are flapping violently against the heavy winds. 

He looks above, and there are dark clouds swirling against the usually clear sky, that night, there are no stars, not even the a single ray of moonlight can be seen. He sees a flicker of lightning and the sound of thunder startles him and the other men. There seems to be no relief in the horizon, what awaits them is an even angrier night sky.

He sees a wave heading towards them. It’s meters tall and their collision is inevitable. On top of that, there are smaller but still strong waves banging against the already unstable freight. They must ready themselves for the humungous impact soon.

He breathes in, bracing himself for the confrontation ahead of them. Adrenaline is pumping though his veins, he’s constantly trying to keep his fears at bay.

"Everyone, man your stations, the prince will—"

"The prince will be commanding each and everyone of you, so you better hold onto your asses if you want us to make it through this storm alive!" A familiar tone is heard even through the brutal sounds of the storm. Changmin releases his breath. Their prince has returned.

A soaked Yunho is approaching him, his shirt so wet it’s all stuck to his skin. He lays a hand on Changmin’s shoulder, giving him a reaffirming squeeze.

Changmin spares a smile. "Finally! Some sense has been knocked into you."

"Thank you," Yunho smiles at him before running out onto the command deck, his confident stature unwavering in the middle of the vicious storm. Changmin follows suit, removing the wet and heavy doublet, ready to support Yunho in whatever he needs to get them through the storm, which he is now sure they won’t lose to.

 

* * *

 

Changmin is in a sprightly mood as he trudges through the wooden floors. He passes by Yunho, who is pacing at the forecastle deck. He is discussing something intently with one of the navigators, a new sail strategy that the two princes had just finished conferring the previous night.

It’s been days since they got their captain back in command, and no one can deny the wave of morale rolling over the ship once the prince stepped in control of the deck once again.

Yunho was indeed a skilled leader. He had proven himself when they sailed against the storm with no one harmed and nothing seriously damaged. Changmin had known all along, but he is more reaffirmed than ever of Yunho’s capacity to become a king one day, regardless of his remaining childish temperaments.

He doesn’t fail to notice the difference in his composure since the night of the storm. Yunho has always been confident, but there is something new about him. There is a new and deeper sense of awareness and tenacity in him that was not there before. It is like Yunho has finally discovered more of himself, he is more sure, and more accepting of who he is. 

With everything that has happened, Changmin is happy for his cousin. For a while, he was afraid that the past events had broken Yunho, but he should have expected better. All he needed was a nudge to be the rightful prince that he is. 

"Make sure to adjust the sails to the west. The captain says we need to ride the current if we want to make it on time to gather supplies in the next village." Changmin instructs one of the men as he moves his way through the deck.

He is on his way to Jaejoong, it is his turn in duty to check up on him. Although still not completely lucid, Jaejoong has been in and out of sleep. His coughing has lessened to almost nil, and he’s been able to take a few mouthfuls of chicken porridge and bread, however he’s still unable to fully speak easily, with his throat still sore.

Anyone else could do the job of checking up on him, but Yunho insists that aside from the physician, only he and his cousin should attend to the still recovering servant. The prince cannot trust just anybody, and Changmin is happy to oblige, he himself sharing concern for Jaejoong. He thinks it’s still a little excessive, but Yunho has largely improved his attitude towards his adherence to Jaejoong.

Changmin walks in the bunk, surprised to see Jaejoong fully awake with a bowl of porridge in his hands. It is the food they always leave on his bedside in case he wakes. The boy who had been so pale, now has colour back in his skin and is hungrily chowing down his meal.

"You’re awake and finally eating with a sound appetite!" Changmin says ecstatically as he approaches the patient. There is a wave of relief that washes through him. 

Jaejoong turns to him and smiles. "I feel so much better," his voice is a little croaky, but Changmin thinks it’s wonderful progress.

He smiles at him, checking his forehead to feel his temperature. "Are you sure? You aren’t feeling any nausea or pain?"

Jaejoong scrunches his nose adorably, indicating his much better condition.

"Yunho will be so thrilled to find out you’ve fully awakened!" Changmin can only imagine Yunho’s excitement. This is going to be the best news anyone in the ship will receive as everyone has been asking about him as well.

"Do you need anything? You must want a long hot bath!" Changmin fuzzes over him, asking him unnecessary questions, like if he wants to stretch his back, or if he needs some warm tea, or if he needs any ointment for his throat. He doesn’t seem to believe him when he says that he is completely fine, Jaejoong finds it almost comical.

He makes sure Jaejoong is as comfortable as he can be before he makes his way out to bring Yunho the good news, but he is stopped when he feels clammy hands on his wrist. He looks over to Jaejoong who looks forlorn. He frowns,"Is something the matter?"

Jaejoong is silent and Changmin turns to him with concern.

"Would it be alright if you do not call on the prince just yet?"

Changmin is puzzled. They stay quiet for while. Why would Jaejoong not want to see the man who had saved and cared for him? He opens his mouth to speak but the other beats him to it.

"Prince Changmin, forgive me if I am being too brazen, but there were times in my sleep when I had heard you and Yunho arguing," he bites his lip, a little bit indecisive of how to phrase his next words, "…and it had been mostly over Prince Yunho’s concern for me."

Jaejoong did not want to sound presumptuous, but he had to know for sure. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness. He can almost swear he is not mistaken, but he is unsure if he indeed heard Yunho.

Many times he’s heard the hysterical voice of the prince, his panic and his worry. The servant had been unmoving but it had not stopped him from being upset from feeling too weak to move nor say anything. He wishes he could have done something to calm the prince down but the knock of tiredness and slumber would always overtake whatever strength he had.

Yet there is also part of him that is deeply moved by the amount of concern the prince had for him. Maybe his doubts have been wrong, maybe Yunho does care for him as deeply as he does.

Jaejoong is so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgets the other presence in the room. He hears a chuckle from Changmin. "It is not your delusion, dear Jaejoong. Yunho was very adamant when it came to you. It was like nothing else mattered to him but your health."

Jaejoong purses his mouth and Changmin’s amusement grows. "Are you sure you are a cook and not a sorcerer? I think you have bewitched the prince beyond reprise."

"That is insanity!" yelps out, his face scrunches in discomfort at the pain in his throat from the sudden outburst.

Changmin laughs again at the snippy reply. His expression turns sincere however, as he lowers himself to look at Jaejoong in the eye. "It is insanity. I’ve never seen Yunho act that way in all my years of knowing him, I didn’t think it was possible for that selfish buffoon to care so intensely for anyone else."

He feels strong empathy towards his cousin and his beloved best friend. If the feelings he’s gathered from observing Yunho for the past days were anything to go by, the two of them will be in for a rough ride. But Changmin has long decided that he will be there to protect either of them.

"I’m sorry for causing so much trouble," Jaejoong’s voice is quiet, and Changmin is amused once again at the sight of his reddening ears.

The prince stands up with a grin on his face, Jaejoong thinks he resembles Yunho at that very moment. 

"He had whined and lamented over you for days. He even picked fights with me. But you must be proud of him for he got himself together, took his obligations, and guided this ship honourably. He even got us through a heavy storm."

Jaejoong’s chest feels like it’s about to explode.

 

* * *

 

Yunho is with pen and ink, writing a journal of their voyage in his room, when he hears the door open.

"Changmin told me you would be here," Jaejoong quietly enters the prince’s chamber. He looks bashful and unsure, apprehensive of how the prince will react to him, especially with how things ended with them before he fell. 

The wind is knocked out of Yunho for a little bit when he sees him entering the premises. Are his eyes playing tricks on him? 

Jaejoong is well again, able to walk, no longer looking sickly, no longer pale. He even has a charming rosy tint on his cheeks. 

Yunho immediately stands and darts towards him. Jaejoong has to take two steps back upon the impact, for the prince has lunged towards him, hugging him so tight he almost could not breathe again.

He coughs, and Yunho lets go almost instantly, worry replacing his previous expression of relief and happiness. "You are still coughing! You should go back to bed!"

Jaejoong gives a slight laugh, dragging his finger along the knitted eyebrows. "Silly. You knocked the air out of my lungs with how tight your embrace was." 

"I just—I, I’m so happy to see you," Yunho, still looks bewildered. He takes his hand until they’re both sitting on his bed. They are silent, and Yunho is only looking at him with marvel, his gentle fingers grazing his cheek. It’s like he’s looking at him for the very first time.

It makes Jaejoong want to melt.

Jaejoong can feel his lungs running out of air again, but this time it is from the way Yunho is gazing so intently at him. He feels the need to say something, anything, because even Yunho’s stare feels like fire to him now.

"I am here, my prince."

His words take Yunho out of his almost hypnotic state, blinking, smiling and then going back to his expression of regretfulness. He kisses Jaejoong on the forehead, keeping their faces close even after doing so. "I—when you fell I did my best to find you. I was so afraid you’d be lost forever. I tried so hard to call your name but I—"

"I heard you, Yunho. I heard you calling out to me and it was the only thing that kept me afloat for so long. I’m so sorry for scaring you, for being such a burden."

"You are never a burden," the prince kisses him again.

There is wetness Yunho’s eyes, reminding Jaejoong of all the childish tears he’s seen Yunho shed through the years. Except they are no longer children, and Jaejoong knows they are not just shallow tears. The crown prince is there, still crying with the honestly of a child. For him. 

"I’m sorry. I’m so sorry," Yunho says, he never apologises.

"It’s not your fault," Jaejoong assures, before leaning against him.

"I’m never letting you out of my sight again," Yunho says pulling him close, kissing his forehead for he third time, as if afraid Jaejoong would disappear. 

Jaejoong has never seen Yunho this way, seeing first hand what Changmin had meant about how much he really cared for him.

_There will be no crown prince if Jaejoong is not with me!_

He recalls Yunho particularly screaming out the words, he’d been unsure if it was real, but it is more believable to him now with the way Yunho is holding him with such attention.

Does Yunho really care that deeply for him? All those years of teasing, of his naughty tricks on Jaejoong, of their secret time spent together, had it turned something else aside from fondness and innocent affection? Jaejoong had always thought it was natural for the prince to feel entitled and possessive of those around him. Was it possible that this has turned into something entirely deeper, the same way it did for him?

The prince had confessed his feelings, sure he did, but they were words, mere words of a young prince who always did everything to get what he wanted. 

Perhaps Jaejoong’s fears had gotten the best of him. Actions never lie, do they? Because while he was sick, even only half conscious most of the time, he had felt Yunho’s sincerity, from the way he bathed him so gently, the way he would feed him or talk to him unwaveringly, without needing a response or a prize in return.

"Are you really well now?" Yunho whispers with worry, and Jaejoong nods, feeling his chest swell, he did not know that his adoration for the prince could grow any deeper, yet it does at that very moment.

Jaejoong thumbs the dark circles around his eyes, "You look tired." Yunho only shakes his head.

Without any further words Yunho takes his chin and lifts it towards him, his eyes asking permission, and he verbalises it as well, "May I?" 

Jaejoong nods again, as he moves his face closer to his. Their lips meet and touch. They part a little bit, Jaejoong smiles before their lips touch again. And again, and again, until it’s a rhythm.

This is no practice. Yunho is not teasing him, he is not being naughty, and Jaejoong is aware of it. 

He doesn’t quite know what this means for them, but he tries not to think about it when Yunho slips in a cold hand under his flimsy shirt. The two young men push everything to the back of their heads. Letting their bodies take over. Yunho seeking to feel more of the man he was so close to losing, trying to rid the fear of never getting to hold him like this again, while Jaejoong finally lets go of his apprehensions, never wanting Yunho to feel miserable at his expense ever again, revelling at the realisation that the prince does truly, deeply care for him. He lets the prince do away with whatever he wants, he’s decided that he can give as much as he is taking.

Yunho’s hands are impatient, wanting to keep feeling every part of him. Jaejoong just kisses him back, doing his best to assure him that it is fine, that he is not some sort of illusion.

"Shh. I am here, I am here," he says over and over again, trying to calm the frenzied prince.

"I need to feel all of you to be convinced," Yunho says, Jaejoong lets him as they clumsily stagger onto the sheets, the prince never forgetting to be gentle.

 

* * *

 

Another beautiful sunset besets the sea, and Jaejoong’s smile cannot be any wider. The sun is slowly dipping itself in the sea line, changing the guise of the heavens just so it can lay rest against the horizon. Everything its light encompasses, whether it is the sea or sky sways to its mandate. They have no dispute of what the sun commands them to do. 

Jaejoong does not think he will ever get tired of seeing such a magnificent view. 

He and the prince are perched on the navigation post again. It has become his favourite part of the ship, although Yunho argues that it must be his sleeping chamber for it is where all their intimacies happen. Jaejoong only scoffed at the suggestion, retracting by saying that he only has a one track mind full of perversions.

Jaejoong is leaning against Yunho comfortably, loving the privacy the height of their position offers. "We are so high up, I can do anything I want with you and no one will see," Yunho says kissing the juncture of his neck.

"You are hopeless!" Jaejoong turns around to scold him.

"What is it that offends you? I can kiss you endlessly and only the gods will see us, isn’t that great?"

"The gods will think you are a foolish prince."

"I can’t be too foolish if I’d manage to somehow convince you to be mine, can I?"

Jaejoong pulls away from Yunho, annoyed at his pompousness.

The young prince only laughs, pulling him back, "Would you rather hear my endless teasing or shall we both just shut up and do other things with our lips?" He pulls him in for a kiss, but the other doesn’t allow him to further it.

"You know what else we can do with our lips? We can talk."

"But that is no fun."

"We have to talk."

"About what?"

"About where we stand." Because although Jaejoong is the happiest he has been in his life with Yunho right beside him, there is a pestering trepidation that he finds harder and harder to ignore.

"Where we stand? After all the debauchery that’s gone between us, I believe there’s no other way to brand us but lovers," Yunho with his devilish mouth continues to make Jaejoong’s ears grow hot, but even so, he only glares at him. The prince however, has other ideas, his smile growing into a mischievous smirk, "Unless you would rather be called a whore of the royal court?"

"You dolt!" Jaejoong hits him hard in the arm.

"I am only teasing, my love."

"Don’t call me that!"

"Are you asking the crown prince to lie?"

Jaejoong sighs and looks at him tiredly, "Princes cannot be in love with servants."

The prince recognises the worry in Jaejoong’s expression. His eyes soften as he holds him closer, wanting to do nothing but ease him, "And yet here I am."

"It doesn’t matter what you feel for me, Yunho. This is not something you can simply talk your way through. I have told you before, you have responsibilities you simply cannot run away from."

"I do. I know that. Can’t you see that I have done well in keeping them? Who commanded this ship unwaveringly for two days through the treacherous rocky coves? Who managed to convince a warlord to sign a peace treaty with our kingdom? Who ensured secure textile trades from the south? It was I, wasn’t it?" Yunho’s cockiness is heard in his voice, but he lowers it, his tone, to show his sincerity, "Loving you does not make me less of a prince, Jaejoong."

"But we can’t—I, you will soon have to look for a bride, and, and, we cannot keep sneaking away—" Yunho quiets him with a peck on the cheek. He does not really understand why it is so hard for Jaejoong to put faith in him. It does hurt him slightly, but he convinces himself that Jaejoong’s fears are insecurities born out of his deep affection.

The prince decides to be honest, for it is the only thing he can offer. "To be completely truthful, I am not sure of what our fate will be in the future either. But do you remember what I asked of you the first time we climbed up this post?" 

Jaejoong nods.

"Trust me."

 

* * *

 

Yunho is awakened by the shuffling of sheets on the bed. He lazily squints his eyes open. The room is still dark and the waves are calm enough to lull him back to sleep, but he does not give in to slumber, realising that Jaejoong’s warm body is no longer snug beside him. His hands roam the mattress, finally finding the familiar patch of skin he’s gotten to know so well in the past months.

His hand makes its way to the small of Jaejoong’s back. The young man is sitting on the edge of the bed, his smooth and pale bare back facing Yunho. There is nothing but a pool of fine thread cotton sheets by his waist to cover him up.

"Jaejoong?" Yunho mutters sleepily, he props his elbow, the free hand tracing the freckles on his back, adorable little freckles he’s had even as they were little.

They are nearing the mainland, Jaejoong could see the line of solid ground in the horizonthrough the porthole of Yunho’s bunk. They most likely only have a few more hours before docking.

Ten months at sea has passed and Jaejoong cannot imagine how he could go back to his normal life. He misses his mother. He misses the royal guards he’s become friends with, and even the gossiping chambermaids. He misses the beautiful horses in the stable. He misses being home, but getting to wake up next to Yunho almost every day is something he is not ready to part with just yet.

It was easy to sneak around during their trip. When they stopped at land, everyone had just accepted that Jaejoong would always be by Yunho’s side, considering the scare that happened after his near drowning. It made sense—the proud prince wanted to see over the protection of Jaejoong. The trauma and guilt of losing one of his men, his childhood friend, would be too much to bear for the young prince, everyone understood that, so they let everything be with no questions asked.

There was also the excuse that Jaejoong had sea sickness and objectively, Yunho’s bunk is the most steady area of the ship, Changmin even arranged an extra mattress to cover up the fact that they were sleeping in one bed. 

But they will not have the benefit of those same excuses once they arrive on land.

Jaejoong turns back to Yunho with a worried look in his eyes. Yunho sees it. It’s the same worry Jaejoong had when he left for sea for the first time, the same worry he had when he thought Yunho had come back a different person from his first voyage.

The prince draws himself closer to him, kissing the bare shoulder. "You are worried."

"How can I not be?"

Yunho gently runs his hand along Jaejoong’s arm, stopping at the emerald bracelet resting on his wrist. He smirks against his skin, Jaejoong is completely bare except for his gift. He is enamoured with the fact that he never takes it off.

He guides Jaejoong to his lap, his legs comfortably astride. Yunho guides his chin as he kisses him softly, and he’s happy to know that Jaejoong obliges when he opens his mouth so he can slip a playful tongue in. He can feel Jaejoong’s heart beating against his own chest, he really is nervous.

When they part, the worried look still hasn’t disappeared but Yunho only flashes that naughty, confident grin Jaejoong knows so well, "We’ll take it little by little. You said it yourself, didn’t you? I’m a proud stubborn oaf who cannot take no for an answer. We will be fine." 

Jaejoong looks into the prince’s bright promising eyes. He believes him completely, his trustunwavering.

It was always meant to be like this. The moment they laid eyes on each other that dark night in the castle kitchen, young as they were, they knew they gave a part of themselves to each other, and it shall remain that way, their bond only growing stronger as time passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!  
> HAPPY YUNJAE DAY!  
> I thought of posting this last Saturday, but I realized there needs to be something for YunJae day.
> 
> The ending has finally been posted! Please let me know what you think? I mean it when I say reading your comments make my day. ;_;  
> I had such a good time writing this, I don't know what hit me, I was writing until my fingers couldn't catch up with my brain. Hahaha. @kimjaejiggae knows this! I've said it before, but this was totally inspired by a mix of Disney love stories. There's some hints of Lion King, Beauty and The Beast, and Aladdin in there. I swear, when I listen to Can You Feel the Love Tonight, I keep imagining YunJae. Hahaha. I just watched the live action of Aladdin last weekend a well, I'm in such a mood for this universe. Would you like more of it? 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! COMMENT AND MAKE THIS COMMENT WHORE HAPPY! :p


End file.
